All Around Me
by Deathcrest
Summary: You're All Around Me and I feel good about it. No matter what, You will always make me savor this moment for all eternity. And that's why I love you.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or All Around Me By Flyleaf.

I stared at the electric blue sky that somehow resembled the ample depths of the oceans. I could feel the wind blowing through my short golden hair, bringing along with it fallen petals of scarlets.  
The amorphous gray clouds lazily swam on the firmament, like what I would do if I were in the ocean.

"You okay?" A masculine voice interrupted me from my daydreaming.

_My hands are searching for you _

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

"Yeah...I'm fine." I replied quite monotonously. /God, who is this guy?!/ I miserably thought.

_I feel you on my fingertips _

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

Somehow I felt the man read my mind and thought to torment me. What he did next was lay down next to me. I stared at the sky a little bit longer before I allow my eyes to gaze over his face.  
He had jet black hair that seemed obsidian. Sunglasses covered his eyes but I could still see the longitudinal scar on his right eye.

_This fire runs in through my being _

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

"Who're you?" I found myself asking. the man simply nodded and stood up.

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Very ironic, I was going to question you that?" I heard him speak.

He soon took of his eye covering and I saw how LONG his cut was.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

"What happened to your face?" I asked, smiling. I was trying to be friendly.

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

But somehow it was a mistake.

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

"None of your business!" He said, coldly and harsh.

_My hands float up above me _

_And you whisper you love me_

"Oh..sorry." My voice cracked. /What the?! I'm BREAKING?!/ Reality is stupid.

_And I begin to fade Into our secret place_

"Its fine, hey don't cry." He said, in a rather warm and loving voice. Like silk grazing your skin.

_The music makes me sway T_

_he angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

"Its nothing. I'm fine." I spoke in a very anomalous tone. Like I ate a rock and choking to death.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

"I'm Auron. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled a smile that made me feel faint. /Geez, Am I THAT corny?/

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

"Nice to meet you. Rikku here." I held a hand out to him. he took it and shook it. His grasp was strong and very welcoming, similar to a teddy bear or some other stuffed toy. Huggable.

_And so I cry _

_The light is white _

_And I see you_

I stood up and felt the wind pick up. I saw his black hair dancing with the wind. Like waltz.

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me _

_T__hickening the air _

_I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what _

_I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

The next thing I knew, I saw little balls of effervescing apricot. Somehow they reminded me of pyreflies.

_Take my hand I give it to you _

_Now you own me _

_All I am_

"Wow, they're you do this?" My tone was inquisitive. Very similar to a child asking his father where babies come from.

_You said you would never leave me _

_I believe you I_

_ believe_

"I don't know. I could have. I could have not." He said, smiling again. This time, I felt myself smiling with him. His eyes nor his voice held the animosity that once enveloped him earlier.

_I can feel you all around me _

_Thickening the air I'm breathing _

_Holding on to what I'm feeling _

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

"Then, let's cherish this moment. Its wonderful in every way." And by that, I felt one of the small globes caressing my cheek.

I stared at him and he was gazing at the same cheek in a way that's called...**_longingly_**? Suddenly, the wind picked up again. This time his hair swayed with it and I felt staring at his face for eternity a REALLY GOOD WISH.

_+_

Author's Note:

I hope you like it. This is a request from koalabay. If you have any requests, just tell me.


End file.
